Love Is A Battlefield
by Chained Princess
Summary: "I don't love you. I can't love you. You are not Hikaru. You are just a machine..." Love can come in the most unexpected and the most unusual ways. Love can come through friendship, and love can come through war. But what if you fall in love with your biggest enemy? What if you fall in love with a 'machine? What would you call that love? Unusual, unexpected or unwanted?


**Hi, my lovely friends of Fanfiction! I hope you all are doing well in your lives. It has been a long time since I last visited this site. Anyways, I have decided to come back from my hiatus. I don't know if I'm actually coming back, but it feels good to start writing again. I hope to start updating my ongoing stories as soon as possible so don't worry.**

**Anyways, this story is written for my adorable little sister Kingdoms Oathkeeper. I was supposed to write an oneshot for her but no plot came to my mind so instead I decided on a multi-chaptered one. I know I have a habit of discontinuing stories, but I hope I continue this one. The plot is inspired from Green Lantern: The Animated Series, although it's different. Pairings: KyoyaxHikaru (main), GingkaxMadoka (side).**

**The first chapter is very small but I promise the next chapters will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>Thousands of stars, nebulas, black holes, asteroids, constellations, comets and other unknown cosmic objects glowed like diamonds over the endless pitch-black space. Honey brown eyes stare out the porthole as his glider tears the space-time continuum. His eyebrows scrunch slightly as it seems as if the nebula from the northeast side is coming directly towards him. With skilled hands, he moves the glider in a sharp right angle. After reaching the safe distance, he laughs silently at his panicking, shaking his head at his own foolishness.<p>

Everything seems so peaceful…

Or maybe not. His eyes widen in sudden shock, making his little glider jerk back as he notices another presence in the corner of his eyes, on a forty-five degree northern angle. His experienced sixth sense tells him to be careful as he tried to glide back thinking that maybe he should end the test drive for today.

Suddenly a weird light on his wrist surprises him so much that he loses his balance, resulting in his glider hanging upside down. Trying to turn his ride back around, all his attention fixes on the sharp red light twinkling on his wrist. Each member of the Intergalactic Core knows this signal.

It means someone within ten kilometers is in danger.

But who can it be? He takes a three hundred and sixty degree turn to realize the only thing around him is the weird space vehicle in the northern side that he wanted to avoid. He sighs, gliding towards the unknown ship knowing that this is the life of a rescuer and you can never avoid taking risks.

Reaching near the unidentified vehicle, he slows the speed of his electric glider as his eyes inspect the body of the object that looks like a small fast traveling space plane. However, he cannot deny the negative feeling this thing is putting out feeling shivers run down his spine as he tries to take a deep breath. Scolding himself for being a coward, he inches near the horribly shattered Plexiglas windshield of the plane.

He brings out his digital ID card that gives the universal Intergalactic Core member signal and the card beeps in his hand as he tries to lean down to the windshield. Bringing his language translator near his lips, he calls out, "Emergency code three seven nine! I'm a member of the Intergalactic Core. I have come to rescue you. Please don't be afraid to come out. Please answer me if anyone is alive. I repeat, emergency code three seven…"

Before he can finish his sentence, a strong bolt of energy pushes him six feet away from the space plane ripping a gasp of combined pain and surprise from his lips unintentionally as he tries to stand up but fails. Golden brown eyes stare up with confusion and surprise written all over the bright orbs, as a dark figure creeps out of the broken plane.

He tries to move with all his strength but an inhumane force seems to keep all his muscles still. He understands that whatever the bolt of energy contained, it paralyzed him, but what panics him is the fear of not knowing, if this state is temporary or permanent. What fears him even more is the fact that he is not able to fight now.

He can't just watch death coming and accept it without a fight.

The tall dark figure, every inch covered with black polymer, floats towards him in the environment free of gravity. He tries to get up but no matter how hard his attempts are, none of his limbs move and he has never before felt so helpless.

He watches as the dark figure approaches him and takes all his weapons, including his badge and ID card. The next thing he knows is a punch straight to his nose.

Blood flows out as he screams as a sharp pain runs down his body. His cries are lost in the soundless space as he feels the next punch, which is harder than before. He does not get time to scream again as the figure kicks his ribs, sending him a few feet down.

What kind of person uses physical strength to fight in the thirty first century?

The answer is- if that person has a deep grudge against you.

His head feels cloudy as his vision blurs, though which he can see another figure creeping out from behind the plane.

"We are wasting time here. Kyoya, just kill him!"

Is this a nightmare?

He feels something sharp hitting his head as an endless curtain of white fills his vision.

"Please don't… Please don't kill me… My wife is waiting for me… My unborn child…" Gingka tries to beg for the last time but nothing comes out in the vastness of the space as the translator was taken from him.

The last thing in his mind was the pair of merciless blue eyes in front of him…

* * *

><p>In the southern side of the Intergalactic Residential Area, a human girl of twenty-two years was sitting on a chair floating two feet above the ground.<p>

She sips on her high-protein vitamin C serum as she switched through the television channels leisurely. None of the weird and meaningless shows telecasted from around the universe attracts her at all. She smiles down at the little baby bump on her stomach, caressing her hand over it lovingly. It's weird and amazing at the same time at how fast her stomach is growing and she still has a hard time believing that a tiny form of life is growing inside her.

Swinging her head with the music roaring in her ears, she keeps flipping through more channels before the news channel catches her attention. Her ocean blue eyes widen at the sight of the familiar glider, now broken into pieces. The words of the news interpreter hit her ears as she pulls out her earplugs out harshly.

"In the north-east side of the Intergalactic Area, near the neutron star AB-445, a broken glider has been found. But the driver of the glider is nowhere near the area. The specialists think whoever was driving the glider, has either fallen on an accident or been ambushed. Either way, it is more likely for him to be dead. The security team is searching for his dead body…"

Hitting the off button of the television, she stands up from her chair. Cold shivers run down her spine as she tries to stop the shaking of her body. Clasping a hand over her mouth, she tries to stop the sobs coming out and she doesn't even realize when the tears start falling, soaking her hand.

Sitting down on her chair, she pants as she picks up her phone and through tear-blurred eyes, she dials the numbers with shaking hands.

After thirty long seconds, a deep voice sounds from the other end. "Madoka… I'm sorry…"

"Please save him, dad! Please save him…."

Ryusei sighs, "We are trying our best to find his body…"


End file.
